blow me (one last kiss)
by xIrelandx
Summary: It started the same way as everything else between them did: as a competition. Phoenix/Apollo and eventual Edgeworth/Gumshoe. Past Phoenix/Edgeworth. Rated M for swearing and eventual smut. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Larry was, for once, being the smart one in their group of friends when he pointed it out. Perhaps he just lacked Maya's tact (although the day anyone accused Maya Fey of being tactful was a scary one indeed), or was braver than Dick. Maybe he had a death wish, or was too dumb to realize what he'd been saying. It wouldn't have been the first time. Nonetheless, he spoke the truth.

"It's been three years, and you two still aren't over each other?" Maya swatted his arm, glaring at him intensely. He blushed a little, but stood by what he said, placing his hands on his hips.

They were all hanging out at the Judgement Club, which was owned by this older gentleman who was nowhere near hip enough to really own a club. He didn't really run it, though; he hired a much younger crowd to do that. Which was just as well, given how many fights broke out on any given night. It was ridiculous, and Phoenix often wondered why they still bothered going. It's not like there weren't other places in the city. This was Japanifornia for Christ's sake. But this was their usual haunt, and they were all creatures of habit.

Bad habits, apparently. Phoenix hadn't even realized he and Miles were bickering again, and he couldn't remember what it was about. Someone passed by, comparing the two of them to an old married couple, which is what gave way to Larry's comment.

Larry's uncomfortably true comment.

They sat at a rounded booth, Phoenix and Miles across from one another with Larry, Maya and Dick sitting between them. Franziska was out on the floor somewhere, avoiding them as she generally did.

"I think you two are doing a lot better," Maya lied. She leaned across her fiance to pat Nick's arm and smile at Miles, still grumbling into his margarita. "It's a lot less, um, unbearable, than it used to be!" She nodded, trying to convince herself more than anyone else. Miles just rolled his eyes, as he normally did. He was so grumpy and disagreeable that Phoenix had a hard time understand why he bothered staying in their group of friends. No one else was that melancholic.

"Come on babe, don't enable them." There was a fire in Maya's eyes. She hated being called 'babe,' and Larry was going to pay for it later. "They're such buzzkills. In fact," he crossed his arms, that weird crooked smile breaking out on his face. Phoenix could sense a challenge coming on. "I bet neither one of you could even pick up a new boo if you tried."

"Are we betting money here, Larry?" Phoenix asked, finishing his beer.

"I don't think I really need to. Isn't your happiness prize enough?"

"It never is for Phoenix," Miles shot.

That one really hurt. Phoenix kicked at him under the table, then scooted over and out of the booth to stand up, placing his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. It was an unflattering grey color and beaten all to hell, but it was also the only jacket he had left. "The only incentive I really need," he said, smirking, "is the glory that comes with proving you wrong. Although that's not much of a challenge."

Larry smiled, leaning back. If he'd been standing up, Phoenix was sure he'd have his hands on his hips. Larry's cheap for sure (he has to be, with a wedding coming up), but he wasn't about to let that challenge go unmet. "Five dollars and a movie ticket."

"A movie ticket?" Miles snorted. "Preposterous. That's hardly an offering worth its weight."

It's like he was purposefully trying to wound Phoenix with every word that came out of his mouth. Phoenix normally managed to be more reserved, to hold back what he thought - blurting out the truth was more Maya's territory. But something about Miles Edgeworth always managed to get the better of him. "We're not all filthy rich, Miles," he responded darkly. The other man quit sipping at his water, straw falling from his mouth. He had the decency to at least look embarrassed, and avoided his ex's gaze. "Not all of us can afford movie tickets. They're not five cents anymore -"

"Fifteen dollars and two movie tickets," Larry broke through at a shout. He was sweating slightly, Phoenix was sure. It was his usual M.O. when he managed to accidentally incite their fury. "One for you, one for your date. Whoever you manage to pick up here, tonight.

"So, Edgey," he clearly meant to slap the other man on the back, but only managed to slap Maya's other shoulder. She ignored it. "What d'ya say? You up for the challenge?"

Edgeworth thought about. He seemed to be honestly contemplating it, his eyes going blank as his brain worked. Dick looked at him, an eyebrow raised, but Miles didn't return the look. That seemed to be the way their friendship worked - a lot of effort on Dick's part, and very little on Miles's. It was, Phoenix thought cruelly, actually how most of Miles's relationships worked. He didn't give verbal confirmation, but slid politely from the booth to stand next to Phoenix. Phoenix felt uncomfortable with the close proximity, but he was fairly sure Miles would hate it more, so he put up with it. It was awful of him to enjoy irking a man who was supposed to be his friend, but Miles only ever seemed to enjoy the frustration.

Larry did an exaggerated countdown that even Maya joined in with, and the two were off, weaving their way through the dance floor in search of a hook up.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo bites his lip as he continues to follow the directions being squawked out by the phone in his hand. He's only been divorced for a week, but his palms are sweating at the thought of meeting up again with Mr. Wright. Surely this was too soon - and too strange a situation. It isn't a date per se - at least, he doesn't think it is - but he can't deny feeling his stomach grow a little lighter at the sound of his now ex-husband's divorce lawyer. They were supposed to meet last week at six, but Apollo received a call asking if they could reschedule - Mr. Wright's ("Phoenix, please! I feel old enough as it is -") daughter managed to accidentally set the kitchen on fire.

Apollo's wary. Mr. Wright - Phoenix - seems like a genuinely nice man. But Apollo has been asked out on fake dates before (mostly by Klavier, who enjoyed getting him all riled up), and he doesn't know anything about the man he's supposed to be meeting, outside of the fact that he's a lawyer. His voice on the phone sounded distracted, generally amused by the situation at hand. "I told her putting a fork in the microwave was a bad idea," he'd said by way of explanation.

But Apollo also wonders why it is that he's to be meeting Mr. Wright at the man's home. One of them is much too trusting an individual.

He stops at an apartment door, one floor up. The sign on the door had clearly once read "Wright & Co. Law Offices," but that has been scratched out and replaced with "Wright Anything Agency!" Apollo straightens his jacket, acknowledging that every little adjustment made to his appearance is done for the purpose of procrastination. He's nervous.

"This must be the right place" he mutters to himself, attempting to stamp out his anxiety with the affirmation. He breathes deeply, wiping his hands on his thighs before he knocks on the door.

The door opens almost immediately. "Oh, Apollo! I'm so glad you could make it!" The man, Phoenix Wright, is beaming at him, like he's greeting an old friend. He's still got on his clothes from court, although the jacket has been discarded and the sleeves rolled up. Apollo's a little mesmerized. This might just be the most attractive man he's ever met. He's too busy staring blankly at his host to speak for a moment. Mr. Wright smirks, and tilts his head. "Are you going to stare at me all night, or are you going to come in?"

"Uh!" Apollo forces himself inside, his heart racing and his face turning beet red. Jesus, Apollo, way to go! You couldn't have just said something cool like 'Why not both?' You had to go and make a fool of yourself. "S-sorry," he stammers out, feeling guilty even for apologizing. He does it too much, and that's something Klavier always took issue with.

"It's okay," there is a smirk he can hear just barely in the older man's voice. "I'm flattered." The words come up right behind him, and he can feel Mr. - Phoenix's - hands removing the blazer from his shoulders.

Keep calm, Apollo, he tells himself. "Thanks." He lets out a breath, proud of himself for not stuttering this time.

"No problem." The man sounds amused. Apollo's not sure if it's a perpetual thing with him, or if Apollo's done something particularly 's probably not laughing at you, Apollo tries to tell himself, but it's hard to shake off years' worth of insecurities. "Relax," Phoenix says. His voice lacks the tint of laughter now. "Just go sit down on the couch, okay?"

Apollo starts to move, tries to relax, but he's also hyper aware of the hand on his back. It feels... nice. It feels warm. He can't ever remember Klavier being as tactile.

Ugh, don't even think about it, Justice. Apollo approaches the couch, but finds himself confronted with what looks like a literal minefield. The floor, both couches and coffee table are littered with what Apollo can only guess are props for a magic show. "Are you a magician in your spare time?" he asks.

"What?" Phoenix pokes his head out of the kitchen and sighs almost immediately. "God dammit, Trucy," he mumbles to himself. "No," he says a little more loudly. "That's all my daughter's stuff. I told her to clean up before she left for her show, but she -"

"Hasn't even left yet!" A blue blur races from a closed door to Apollo's right, nearly running straight into him. "Sorry, Daddy!" she shouts. This must be Mr. Wright's daughter. The girl looks to be about fifteen, and she is all energy. She bounces to give her dad a kiss on the cheek - one he accepts, albeit with a look of gentle scolding on his face. "I gotta go -"

"Trucy," he says, raising eyebrows at her. "I told you I had date tonight, didn't I?" A date. A date. Oh my god. This is a date.

"Yes, Daddy," she says, eyes shifting. "I'll - I'll make sure to clean up before your date gets here!"

Phoenix frowns. "Uh, Trucy?" he nods his head in Apollo's direction. Trucy turns to look at Apollo. She claps a hand to her cheek, mouth open in surprise. "You're a little late for that."

"Oh, gosh I'm - sorry - can't stay to talk -" The girl - Trucy - wraps her arms around Apollo's waist for a quick hug. Apollo is a bit thrown off - not upset, just confused. He isn't used to such spontaneous shows of affection. "I'm sure I'll see you again later," she says. She smiles at him, and it's just as wide as her father's smile. Apollo can't help but smile back as she runs out the door, shouting something in pig-Latin and pulling a pair of obnoxiously large panties out of thin air.

Phoenix sighs, rubbing his forehead. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," Apollo says, waving his hand. "My roommate's pretty much the same way. All his space stuff is just strewn all over the apartment."

"Roommate?" He says it with some intensity that makes Apollo look up, surprised. Phoenix doesn't make an attempt to cover up what... Apollo doesn't want to let himself think is jealousy.

"Yeah," Apollo says, shifting a hula-hoop off the couch. "Clay. We've been best friends forever. He's letting me stay with him and his girlfriend until I figure out... well, everything."

"Girlfriend?" Apollo's sweating now. Why is he so interested? He can't possibly be jealous. That can't possibly be relief in his voice. I mean, that's what it looks like, that's what it sounds like, but that can't possibly be it. But all the same, Phoenix has a soft smile on his face as he rinses out a coffee mug. "And his girlfriend is okay with you staying there?"

"Y-yeah," Apollo looks away when he stammers. "Juniper's really sweet. She keeps knitting me scarves, though. I think it's because she doesn't really know what to say or how to comfort me. But still, it's the middle of summer. I don't really know what to do with them all."

"Scarves?"

"Yeah. It's all she knows how to knit." Apollo pauses, trying desperately to think of something more interesting to talk about. But he can't, so he flatly continues. "I think they're supposed to be diamond-patterned, but they kinda look like hearts."

"Hm."

Apollo twiddles his thumbs and contemplates the carpet. What were they supposed to talk about? The law? No, that would be like talking about work for him, and surely he doesn't want to do that. This is supposed to be a casual dinner, they were just getting to know each other. School? Apollo really doesn't want to encroach on any territory that might remind Phoenix of just how much younger he was. Family? Apollo doesn't have any -

"Apollo?"

"Yeah?"

Apollo looks up. Phoenix is smiling at him - almost a smirk, but much softer. "Don't worry about it."

"About what?" Now he is worrying, and he didn't even know why.

"Talking." Holy shit. How did he know what I was thinking about? "Your thinking is not nearly as quiet as you think it is."

"Gah! Sorry!" Apollo is curling in upon himself.

"You don't need to apologize -"

"I'm sorry!" Apollo blurts. He covers his mouth, then his eyes, and then uses both hands to cover his entire face. "It's a compulsion -"

"I understand," Phoenix says softly. Apollo can feel that he's standing nearby, feels a hand being placed on his shoulder. "Just know that you don't have to, okay?" Apollo nods, trying to hold back the impulse to apologize again. "I forgive you."

"Okay." Apollo says. God, I'm such a loser.

"Dinner's ready."

"Uh- o-okay." Phoenix pulls Apollo's hands away from his face, holding onto his right hand to pull him upright. Apollo bumps into his chest, and the flush travels down his neck. If Phoenix notices, he's too polite to point it out.


End file.
